yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses
Route 185 London Buses route 185 started their life, as in 2001; it was being re-tendered from Selkent to London Easylink. However, because London Easylink had not received licences in time; the Selkent buses were hired for few weeks. On 21 August 2002, when London Easylink went into liquidation, Blue Triangle was given the task of having emergency cover. *London Central and London General provided low-floor Volvo B7TL double deckers. *Metrobus also contributed. *Amber Lee, Carousel Buses, Imperial Buses, Redroute Buses and Sullivan Buses are their private firms. *The Original Tour also used MCW Metrobus which are closed-top formations. After a month of service, First London and East Thames Buses joined the operation, whereas Stagecoach London operated additional journeys on route 53 which parallels 185 along the southern section of route. This arrangement ended on 5 April 2003. Route 393 London Buses route 393 was introduced from Clapton to Holloway, on 22 February 2003 by East Thames Buses. It was using DAF SB120/Wright Cadet until it was being phased out in 24 March 2007 and was replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro200Dart, the operator was transferred to Arriva London. Route 394 London Buses route 394 was introduced from Dalston to Islington, on 15 September 2001 by Hackney Community Transport (HCT) and on 3 May 2003; it was replaced by Dennis Dart SLFs. Route 398 London Buses route 398 was introduced from Ruislip to Northolt, on 4 January 1997; and was previously on Blue & White under London Bus Agreement. It was operated by Sovereign until it was replaced by London Sovereign on 3 November 2002. Route 399 London Buses route 399 was introduced from Barnet General Hospital to Beech Hill Avenue (Loop) on 3 April 1993, and was now operated by First Capital. Route 400 London Buses route 400 was introduced from Wallington to Caterham on 29 October 1994. Sunday service was introduced on 1 December 1996. On 29 August 1998, this service was withdrawn and replaced by service 410 and 466. Route 406 Route 406 started in 1920 as route S6 between Kingston and Redhill, and was renumbered as 406 in 1924. In 1957, the second prototype AEC Routemaster ran on route 406 between Redhill and Kingston. It was later shortened to operate just between Kingston and Epsom. Following the Privatisation of London bus services the route became part of London Country South West. In 1991,the route was diverted at Surbiton Hill Road via Surbiton Station to Kingston. On 27 January 2001 it became a tendered Transport for London route with London United's Hounslow garage taking over operation. A proposal to extend the 406 to Teddington in 2001 was not received favouably by residents and did not proceed. Upon being re-tendered, on 30 June 2007 it passed to Quality Line with new Alexander Dennis Enviro400s. The route was diverted via Surbiton Hill Road instead of Surbiton station at the same time.Thus the route was restored to its original routing. Route 428 London Buses route 428 was introduced from Dartford to Erith. This is part of the LRT network since 23 January 1999 - previously it ran under the agreement. It was extended to Bluewater, which is similar to Azalea Park on 13 March 1999. Route 434 London Buses route 434 was introduced from Coulsdon to Whytleafe on 30 August 2003, which operates on Monday - Saturday except evenings. Later on, 31 August 2013, Sunday service was introduced. Route 435 London Buses route 435 was introduced from Southall to Heathrow Cargo Area on 25 June 2005, which was the new route replacing 805. It was discontinued on 21 March 2008, replacing it with 482. Route 455 London Buses route 455 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Old Lodge Lane and Wallington, it is operated by London General. Route 455 commenced operating on 28 September 1996 between Purley Old Lodge Lane and Wallington Shotfield via Purley Cross - Pampisford Road,Haling Park Road - Warham Road - South End - Park Lane - Wellesley Road - West Croydon - Reeves Corner - Purley Way - Sainsbury's - Purley Way - Galvani Way - Ampere Way - Franklin Way - Valley Park - Beddington Lane. Marlowe Way - Hillier's Lane - Croydon Road - Plough Lane - Mollison Drive - Forester's Drive - Sandy Lane South - Stafford Road - Woodcote Road - Manor Road - Woodcote Road as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was introduced to replace Route 450 between Purley and West Croydon and Route 255 between West Croydon & Wallington. The route was initially operated by Cowie South London from their Thornton Heath (TH) garage using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 19 July 1997, the route passed to London Links operating from their Croydon (CN) garage using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 7 December 1997, a Sunday Service was introduced. On 2 March 2002, the route was retained by Arriva London and was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In June 2003, the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by Wright Cadet bodied DAF SB120s. On 3 March 2007, the route was retained by Arriva London. On 19 December 2009, the route rerouted at Valley Park via Coomber Way and Beddington Lane to ASDA - now therefore double running via the Asda car park in both directions instead of Beddington Farm Road and Marlowe Way. At same time, the route was also rerouted southbound to serve Sainsbury's via Trafalgar Way and Drury Crescent matching the northbound routeing. On 9 April 2011, the route was extended in Wallington to Station Forecourt. On 3 March 2012, the route passed to Abellio London operating from their Beddington (BC) garage using Caetano Nimbus bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 4 March 2017, the route passed to London General operating from their Croydon © garage using Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts and Optare Esteem bodied Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. Route 463 London Buses route 463 was introduced from Coulsdon to Wallington on 31 January 1998. It is a new route partially replacing route 301 (commercial), operated by Epsom Buses. Low-floor Darts were introduced on 3 April 1999. Route 464 London Buses route 464 is a Transport for London contracted bus service in London, England. It was introduced in 19 September 1998 - part of the replacement route 356. It was rerouted to New Addington on 24 October 2015. Route 466 London Buses route 466 is a Transport for London contracted bus service in London, England. It goes from Caterham-on-Hill to Shirley Inn via East Croydon. It replaces 400 between Caterham and Croydon, and 166 between Croydon and Shirley on 29 August 1998. It was diverted to New Addington on 21 May 2000 following the opening of Tramlink, and became Leyland Olympians until it was tendered to Metrobus on 30 August 2003. Route 492 London Buses route 492 was originally using Leyland Nationals, in the Bexleybus and after that; Kentish Bus. It was being extended from Dartford to Bluewater Shopping Centre in 23 January 1999. On 24 January 2004, the bus that you like the most is the DAF DB250LF/Wright Pulsar Geminis when it was contracted to Arriva Southern Counties. Route 494 London Buses route 494 was introduced from Shirley Monks to West Croydon on 10 June 2000. It was withdrawn on 10 June 2005. Route 549 London Buses route 549 is a Transport for London contracted bus service in London, England. It runs from Loughton to South Woodford. Route 549 commenced operating on 30 August 2003 between South Woodford Station and Loughton Traps Hill Library via Mulberry Way - Daisy Road - Cowslip Road - George Lane - Chigwell Road - Broadmead Road - St. Barnabas Road - Woodford - Hillside Avenue - Roding Valley - Buckhurst Way - Albert Road - Palmerston Road - Victoria Road - Buckhurst Hill - Victoria Road - Palmerston Road - High Road - Old Station Road - Loughton Station. The route was initially operated by Arriva East Herts & Essex from their Debden (DD) garage using various single deckers. Prior to 30 August 2003 the route had been operated under contract to Essex County Council. On 29 March 2004, the route was withdrawn between Loughton Station and Traps Hill. On 26 February 2005, the route passed to Docklands Minibuses operating from their Poplar (DC) garage using an Optare Solo and the frequency reduced to hourly and evening service was discontinued. On 10 March 2007, the route was retained by Docklands Buses with a brand new MCV Evolution bodied Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart introduced. On 29 June 2007, route 549 was included in the sale of Docklands Buses to Go-Ahead London. On 10 March 2012, the route was retained by Docklands Buses. On 11 March 2017, the route passed to Stagecoach London operating from their West Ham (WH) garage with a Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart introduced. Route D1 London Buses route D1 was a bus route in London, that goes from Waterloo to Isle of Dogs Harbour Exchange Square, more like Fullerton Square until 1999 from 1990. Route D1 was originally plied from Harbour Exchange Square in Isle of Dogs to Waterloo. It started operations in 28 August 1990. The allocation moved from AG to WH in 1991, and followed by U in 1992. It therefore commenced with London Central on 30 June 1995, before withdrawing it on 12 November 1999. The operators do include: *1990 - 1992: Forest District *1992 - 1995: Stagecoach East London *1995 - 1999: London Central Route PR The London Buses routes PR1 and PR2 are bus services that is under Park Royal. *London Buses route PR1: Willesden Junction - Ealing Broadway Withdrawn and replaced by 226/PR2 13 November 1993 - 23 March 2007 *London Buses route PR2: Central Middlesex Hospital - Stonebridge Park 13 November 1993 - 14 October 2011 Withdrawn and replaced by route 206. Route T123 and T4 London Buses route T123 and T4 were Heathrow bus services since the young days. The last day of operation is on 23 June 2001, and was replaced by service 285 to compensate. Route X43 London Buses route X43 was introduced from North Finchley to London Bridge, with limited stops from Archway to Angel on 3 August 1992. On 30 January 1998, it was being withdrawn - the route 43 is here to compensate. Route X53 London Buses route X53 was introduced from Oxford Circus, to the points of Thamesmead and Erith, and ran to Plumstead, Woolwich and Blackheath, from where it was fast to Elephant & Castle then limited stops from that point onwards. Tramlink There are several Tramlink bus services, once after TL1 is gone. This was introduced in 23 May 2000. *T31: New Addington - Addington Village (Arriva London) **On 23 October 2015, it was being withdrawn; replaced by services 64, 130 and 353. *T32: Addington Village - Parkway (Metrobus) **On 23 October 2015, it was being withdrawn; replaced by services 64 and 130. *T33: Addington Village - West Croydon (Abellio London) **On 23 October 2015, it was renumbered by service 433.